heroes_of_the_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of the Universe Wikia
An entire wiki dedicated to the Heroes of the Universe storylines created by Black Sector 5 on Fanfiction.net. The Heroes of the Universe are a series of stories that combine and retell the storylines of Sailor Moon, the Winx Club, WITCH, Danny Phantom, Lolirock, Miraculous Ladybug, Death Note, and Huntik into one single universe!" Welcome to the Heroes of the Universe Wikia An entire wiki dedicated to the Heroes of the Universe storylines created by Black Sector 5 on Fanfiction.net. The Heroes of the Universe are a series of stories that combine and retell the storylines of Sailor Moon, the Winx Club, WITCH, Danny Phantom, Lolirock, Miraculous Ladybug, Death Note, and Huntik into one single universe! Stories of the Heroes of the Universe Wikia (Current and Upcoming) SAILOR MOON SAGA SEASONS Current 1. Sailor Moon Saga S1: The Invasion Main Villains: Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom Summary: Hundreds of years ago, the evil The Dark Kingdom led by the ruthless Queen Beryl defeated the Moon Kingdom, destroyed the Silver Millennium alliance, and killed its Princess. But before total victory could be theirs, Queen Serenity, sealed them away using the ancient, and powerful jewel of her kingdom, the Silver Crystal. Now centuries later, the seal has been broken, and the Dark Kingdom has returned to wage war against Earth in their search for the Crystal. Only the Sailor Scouts, the reincarnations of the Silver Millennium's ancient defenders, and their allies stand in their way. Leading them is young Serena Tsukino, better known as the legendary hero Sailor Moon. Will she defeat her enemies and rediscover her past? This is The Invasion! Upcoming 2. Sailor Moon Saga S2: A War From the Future Main Villains: The Doom Phantom Wiseman, Prince Diamond, and the Blackmoon Family Summary: All is well in the life of Serena and her friends. The Dark Kingdom has been defeated, they have all have been hailed as heroes, and she and Darien are in love. All of this changes when a mysterious, pink haired girl with a stunning resemblance to Serena, shows up out of nowhere, demanding the Silver Crystal. The girl hides a secret, a secret that will change Serena's life forever. A new threat emerges, as an evil family and a dark presence from the future plots against them, hoping to take the Silver Crystal for themselves. Will Sailor Moon stop them, or will time change forever? 3. Sailor Moon Saga S3: Darkness Rising Main Villains: Lord Necros and the Army of Fear Summary: Long ago, a evil, necrotic being plagued the universe, spreading fear, misery, and violence wherever he went. He would of destroyed everything, had it not been for the efforts of Queen Serenity, who sealed him away in a prison he should of never escaped from. At the sight of the Sailor Scouts's last battle however, the seal was weakened, and the ancient evil has been unleashed on the universe once again. The Scouts and their friends now face the fight of their lives as this monster aims to continue his dark goals of spreading fear all throughout the known worlds, and his plans of revenge against Serena in particular for his defeat at the hands of her mother. Will they succeed, or will The Fear consume them? 4. Sailor Moon Saga S4: The Collective Conspiracy Main Villains: The Collective Summary: For decades, "They" have lurked in the shadows, influencing the course of human history, and committing crimes on a global scale. As The Collective begins work on its largest project to date, a project that will guarantee world dominance, Agent Zero, the enigmatic head of the CIA's Sector Black Division, calls on Serena and her friends to counter them. In doing so, a figure from Lita's mysterious past comes back to haunt them, new Sailor Scouts are unvealed, and an encounter with the Collective's shadowy leader, forces Serena to come face to face with a shocking truth regarding the Fall of the Silver Millennium. 5. Sailor Moon Saga S5/ Winx Club Heroes of Magix Crossover Season: Return of the Fear (Xover with Winx Club: Heroes of Magix) Main Villains: Lord Necros and The Trix (Yes, Necros is back) Summary: When Serena gets an invitation to meet with the Headmistress of the Alfea Institute of Magic, she is intrigued. During the meeting, Faragonda invites Serena to attend Alfea for a year in order to study her power and sharpen her skills. After much thought, and with the blessing of her friends and family, she accepts. In doing so, she is thrust into a new world of magic and wonder as she befriends Bloom and the Winx Club, but also hiding her secret identity of Sailor Moon from them in order to maintain her privacy. However, when an old enemy returns from beyond, looking to rebuild his army and seek his revenge, Sailor Moon is forced into action once again, bringing her old friends to Magix to team with her new friends in order to counter the threat. Will they get along? Will they succeed? Or will they fall to The Fear? 6. Sailor Moon Saga S6: Total Oblivion Main Villains: Oblivion and his Disciples of the New Order Summary: Lord Necros has been defeated, and the Universe has been saved thanks to the efforts of our heroes. With Jake staying behind on Magix to be with Mirta, The Scouts and their friends return to Earth, for some peace, quiet, and down time. It isn't long however before their peace is shattered when a group of Meta Human terrorists called The Disciples of the New Order attack New York, declaring war on humanity in the name of their leader, the ultra powerful Meta Human, Oblivion. Serena and her friends are once again recruited by Agent Zero and Sector Black to counteract Oblivion's threat, but this time not everything is what it seems. Agent Zero is hiding something, and his secrets are once again making Serena doubt her already thin trust in the secretive CIA operative. Questions will be asked and answered, and secrets will be uncovered as Oblivion and his Disciples prepare to unleash total destruction upon the planet. 7. Sailor Moon Saga S7: Dark of the Moon Main Villains: Queen Nehelenia and the Circus of Despair Summary: Coming Soon 8. Sailor Moon Saga S8: Galactic Battles Main Villains: Galaxia and the Shadow Galactica Summary: Coming Soon 9. Sailor Moon Saga S9: The Age of the Fall Main Villains: The Fallen Ones Summary: Coming Soon 10. Sailor Moon Saga S10: Ashes of Evil Main Villain: Luke Milos Summary: Coming Soon 11. Defenders of the Universe: The Return of The Blood Spyrals (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: The Blood Spyrals Summary: Coming Soon 12. Sailor Moon Saga S12: Absolute Fear Main Villains: Lord Necros (He's back again!!) Summary: Coming Soon 13. Defenders of the Universe: World War III (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: The Millennium (similar to Millennium from Hellsing) Summary: Coming Soon 14. Defenders of the Universe: The Rise of Kira (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: First it’s Misa Amane, who didn't commit suicide, and then it’s a resurrected Light Yagami Summary: Coming Soon 15. Defenders of the Universe: The Ice Queen Cometh (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: Queen Snowanna of the Empire of Ice, Frostbite, and Icy Summary: Coming Soon 16. Sailor Moon Saga S16: The Return of the Dark Kingdom Main Villains: King Drakon and the Dark Kingdom Remnant Summary: Coming Soon More Projects to come in the Future Other Summaries Coming Soon WINX CLUB: HEROES OF MAGIX SEASONS Upcoming 1. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 1: The Wings of the Dragonflame Main Villains: The Trix Summary: Coming Soon 2. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 2: Phoenix of Shadows Main Villains: The Shadow Phoenix Darkar, and The Trix Summary: Coming Soon 3. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 3: Valtor's Revenge Main Villains: Valtor and The Trix Summary: Coming Soon 4. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 4: The Conquest of Brutality Main Villain: Emperor Rocar Saruk and his Thraciorian Empire Summary: Coming Soon 5. Sailor Moon Saga S5/ Winx Club Heroes of Magix Crossover Season 5: Return of the Fear(Xover with Sailor Moon Saga) Main Villain: Lord Necros and The Trix (Yes, Necros is back) Summary: Coming Soon 6. Winx Club Heroes of Magix: Season 6: The Black Circle Crisis Main Villains: The Wizards of the Black Circle Summary: Coming Soon 7. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 7: The Infinite Ocean Main Villains: Tritannus and The Trix Summary: Coming Soon 8. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 8: Legends of the Magical Realm Main Villains: The Trix and Acheron Summary: Coming Soon 9. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 9: Secrets of the Fairy Animals (Trust me, it will way better than the actual season 7, which kind of sucked) Main Villains: First, Kalshara and Brafilius, Later The Trix Summary: Coming Soon 10. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 10: Valtor's Return Main Villains: Valtor and Obscurum, Later The Trix Summary: Coming Soon 11. Defenders of the Universe: Return of The Blood Spyrals (Xover with Hunk: Secrets of the Titans) Main Villains: The Blood Spyrals Summary: Coming Soon 12. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 11: The Mark of Red Main Villains: The Children of the Night, and Count Dracula Summary: Coming Soon 13. Defenders of the Universe: World War III (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: The Millennium (similar to Millennium from Hellsing) Summary: Coming Soon 14. Defenders of the Universe: The Rise of Kira (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: First it’s Misa Amane, who didn't commit suicide, and then it’s a resurrected Light Yagami Summary: Coming Soon 15. Defenders of the Universe: The Ice Queen Cometh (Multiple Fic Xover) Main Villains: Queen Snowanna of the Empire of Ice, Frostbite, and Icy Summary: Coming Soon 16. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 16: The Gems of Ephedia Main Villains: Gramorr Summary: Coming Soon More Projects to come in the Future Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse